Tenzo Yamakira
Background & Early Life For the first years of his life Tenzo lived normally in the Hidden Leaf Village. He grew up with both his parents and no horrific tragedies. His clan was feared across the land as the clan that wielded the Kekkei Genkai known as Lava Release. Abilities Tenzo Yamakira is a extremely strong ninja who posseses a Kekkei Genkai known as storm release. This Kekkei Genkai requires much skill in nature transformation. During his training to become a sage on Kogeta Shima he learnt a new Kekkei Genkai called Radiation Release. He mastered Radiation Release to such an extent that he can use it as well as other Kekkei Genkai Lava Release. Senjutsu Being a Tuatara Sage, Tenzo is extremely skilled in Senjutsu. He also posseses two summonings, Tuataras and Carnivorous Plants. Both of these are found in the remote island of Kogeta Shima. Kinjutsu Tenzo Yamakira's kinjutsu is an extremely powerful one. When performed the Jutsu releases billions of micro-sized particles. each particle can infect warm blooded creatures, killing the warm blooded creature swiftly when inhaled. The jutsu is closely related to Deidara's C4 Karura. Elements Tenzo was born with three affinity nature types: Wind, Water and Lightning. During his training he become a master of the two others: Earth and Fire. Know he is one of the few people to posses all five nature types. He has also mastered Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang. Personality Tenzo is calm, intelligent and confident. The Yamakira clan rivalling the Uchiha clan in strength made Tenzo a well known student at the academy. His temper is mainly positive and confident, sometimes overconfident. When he fails at a mission or task he can get frustrated but will never give up easily. Appearance Tenzo has dark brown hair and black eyes. Part One In Part one Tenzo is shown to be wearing a black shirt covered by a black jacket. On the back of the jacket is the Yamakira clan crest. Part Two In Part two Tenzo is wearing a similar outfit but his headband and shirt differ in various ways from his original outfit. Story Arc: Mission To The Land Of Time Tenzo Yamakira and his team mate Tokani Kurangi set off to the Land of Time to retrieve a scroll that had a secret nin-jutsu formula sealed inside it. The scroll was currently in the possession of Itai Uzumaki. They had heard that Itai possessed great skill and it was not going to be easy to retrieve the scroll. Itai sensed great danger was coming from a person from the Yamakira Clan, but didn't know why. Tenzo and Tokoni were nearing the Land of Time when Tenzo's sensed an immense force of chakra. "Its Itai, the duo Jinchuriki..." Tenzo reported using sensory type nin-jutsu. Suddenly, Itai appeared in front of them. "Leave now....Or perish." Itai sneered. "I am afraid that is not gonna happen." Tenzo replied. "Oil release: Oil dragon." Tokani performed a jutsu. Tenzo threw two electrical shuriken that hit each other making sparks. The sparks lighting the dragon on fire. The dragon attacked Itai with surprising speed and agility. Itai stared at the jutsu and watched it tear through his body. Then, Itai faded from existence and appeared behind Tenzo. "Izanagi!" Itai said, the Dākugan on Itai's left arm closing up. Then, Itai slammed his elbow into Tenzo's back. Tokani leapt up, his left leg slamming into Itai. Tenzo back flipped away to safety. "So he's got the Izanagi..." Tenzo muttered to himself. Tenzo and Tokani regrouped. "Formation X!" Tokani yelled. Nodding, Tenzo threw a smoke bomb, hiding them from Itai's line of sight. Suddenly from the smoke Tenzo charged out with a Radori (Rasenshuriken + Chidori). The Jutsu hit Itai by surprise. Right before the attack hit him, Itai charged a jutsu of his own. "Disaster Release Technique: Cosmic Elemental Rasengan!" Itai screamed. When the two jutsu hit, a explosion was made, knocking them back. Itai charged at Tokani, hitting Tokani in the stomach with his fist. Then, Itai threw 4 kunai at Tenzo. Tokani's shadow clone exploded into a puff of smoke. Tenzo dodged the four kunai easily. "Tuatara Sage Mode activate" Tenzo activated his powerful sage mode. Tenzo trapped Itai in a genjutsu using his sage mode. Before the Sage Mode genjutsu fully activates, Itai closed his eyes and concentrated. When the genjutsu hit Itai, the One-Tails in Itai's eye deflected the genjutsu. "I didn't want to do this." Itai said. Then, Itai entered Six Paths Sage Mode, making him look similar to Obito in his Six Paths Sage Mode. Itai flashed up to Tenzo so they can engage in hand to hand combat. "I was hoping it didnt come to this! Sage Mode Perfect Tuatara Transformation!" Tenzo yelled Tenzo used a summoning jutsu to aummon a giant carnivirous plant. The plants tentacle like limbs attacked Itai. As the limbs attacked Itai, Itai started glowing blue. Itai sneered. "Transcendant Shinobi Path Sage Mode!" Itai screamed. Itai then waved his hand and turned the plants to dust. Itai smiled. "This was fun, but I'm afraid this battle must end. Because once Transcendant Shinobi Path Sage Mode is finished, so am I." Itai said with a smile. Rushing at Tenzo, Itai used gravity to restrain Tokani. Tokani broke free of Itai's grip and soaked into the ground. Tenzo made a Sage Mode Giant Radori and charged at Itai. "Summoning Jutsu: Oil Bug - Oil Bird combo!!!" Tokani summoned two gigantic oil beats that attacked Itai from behind. Using atomics, Itai destroyed the beasts, then sent a punch to Tenzo's stomach. The Radori sent Itai pummeling backwards. Innerly, the Nine-Tails and One-Tails became impatient. "Itai, why haven't you killed these brats yet?" The Nine-Tails grinned. "Yeah, I mean are you really that weak now." The One-Tails laughed. "Since you two have no problem insulting me in my body, then can't you send out chakra replicas to kill those shinobi for me?" Itai asked. "Fine. I'll send out a clone equal my power. What about you, Shukaku? You want in?" The Nine-Tails said. "Of course, Kurama! It's been a while since we last worked together!" The One-Tails snickered. In the ouside world, a life-sized Nine-Tails and One-Tails appeared beside Itai. The clones are as strong as the originals. The Nine-Tails charged at Tenzo, and the One-Tails charged at Tokani. Suddenly a giant plant erupted from the ground, surrounding the nine tails it secured it - every time the nine tails broke one piece another grew around it. "Itai we can keep on fighting until one of us collapse or we can make a deal! You hand over the scroll and the hidden leaf will stop hunting you." Tenzo told Itai. Tokani made an oil hydra. Once Shukaku had destroyed one of the hydra's heads two regrew. Itai looked at the scroll in his hand. Itai smiled. "Tempting." Then Itai threw the scroll to Tenzo. "You two are strong. Make sure the Hidden Leaf Village believes I'm dead. I have business to attend to." Itai smiled. The Nine-Tails and One-Tails poofed away. Itai disappeared, leaving Tenzo and Tokoni there. "The Hidden Leaf will definitely believe you are dead!" Tenzo replied picking up the scroll. Fourth Shinobi World War Tenzo was one of the ninja assigned to Darui's Force.